Kiss from a Rose
by Naki-chan
Summary: Alguns anos se passam na busca dos Shikon no Kakera. Poderia a garota de quinze anos amolecer o coração do Mestre dos Youkais?
1. Default Chapter

Oie gente ^^ Eu sumi, né? Poisé. Na verdade eu escrevi alguns fics, mas... eles são... XD Com a Saiyo-chan, mas ela não quer publicar...XD Well, finalmente retornei. To empacada num fic de RK também... desanima só de pensar que eu tenho que terminar aquilo u.u Esse aqui é um songfic (faz uma década que eu não escrevo um) de Rin&Sesshoumaru um dos casais mais kawaiis de Inuyasha na minha opinião -^^- Fiz ele porque não se encontram muitos fics dos dois, especialmente em português (eu só achei dois -_-) Ah, os créditos estão no final! Boa Leitura! ^^  
  
"Kiss From A Rose" - By Naki  
  
Seal  
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
  
Você usou de estar numa torre acinzentada e sozinha no mar  
  
Você tornou-se a luz do meu lado escuro  
O amor restou; Uma droga que foi a elevação e não o roubo  
  
Já faziam cinco anos que estavam à procura da Shikon no Tama, a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Ela foi quebrada por uma garota chamada Kagome Higurashi, que sem querer acertou-a com uma flecha. Desde então, muitos youkais ambiciosos que desejavam o poder estavam atrás dos fragmentos, pois apenas um pequeno pedacinho dessa jóia proporciona um potencial incrível ao seu dono. Inuyasha queria a jóia para tornar-se um youkai completo, assim como um dos seres mais terríveis de todos: Naraku. Apesar disso, ele não passava de um hanyou, e odiava o sangue de Onigumo correndo nas veias, precisando assim, da ajuda da Shikon no Tama para tira-lo do seu corpo de uma vez por todas. Sesshoumaru não ficava atrás. Apesar de muito poderoso, e de já ser um youkai completo, o desejo de ser invencível era o que movia seus pés atrás dos fragmentos, e também da Tetsusaiga. Através dessa poderosa espada, seu verdadeiro poder poderia ser emanado, e era o que ele buscava com ardor durante esse tempo inteiro. Ele era um youkai muito frio e apático, mas desde que salvou Rin da morte, passou à Ter mais um objetivo em sua vida, até então manchada por sangue de milhares de humanos, youkais ou qualquer bloqueio em sua frente. Precisava proteger a garotinha. Sempre deixou-a de lado em batalhas ou duelos sangrentos, para garantir seu bem estar, e para isso deixava a mesma sob os cuidados de Jaken, quando ele mesmo não podia estar com os dois olhos sobre ela. Mas a sua "garotinha" agora tinha quatorze anos. Virara uma moça bonita e delicada, mas sempre fiel aos comandos do seu mestre. Em seu olhar, percebia-se o afeto e gratidão que mantinha por Sesshoumaru, e a grande admiração que o mesmo lhe proporcionava. Ela sabia que por trás daquela casca cruel e hostil que o envolvia, havia no fundo um coração bondoso, e que talvez ele sentisse alguma coisa além de raiva ou ódio. E foi acreditando nisso que ela os seguiu, Sesshoumaru e Jaken, desde que tinha apenas nove anos, e pretendia ficar com eles pelo resto da vida.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu estou com fome! - Sorriu ela, andando atrás dele. - Não poderíamos parar um pouquinho? Minhas pernas doem também... Estamos andando desde o amanhecer e já se passaram horas! - Ao ouvir a voz dela, Sesshoumaru sempre se perguntava o porque de ela falar tanto, questionar tanto, reclamar tanto. Porém seus ouvidos já se acostumaram com aquilo, achando normal os comentários da menina.  
- Eu já disse que estamos atrasados, vamos parar apenas para dormir, quando ficar impossível de se enxergar algo sem a ajuda do fogo. - Responde ele, sem olha-la, como o de costume. Ela fez biquinho e choramingou mais.  
- Mas... Mas... Eu estou cansada...  
  
- ... Está bem, mas por pouco tempo. - Ele decide ceder, vendo-se sem escolha. Rin agradece com entusiasmo, e adentra a mata para procurar comida.  
- Esssssssssssssssa menina inssssssssolente sssssssssempre nossssss atrasssssssssa... - Bronqueia Jaken, com uma ponta de ciúmes. Sesshoumaru cala-se, sentado em uma pedra, a única que estava menos coberta pela neve fina e gélida, que lhe esfriava a pele. Jaken também não parava de reclamar um segundo à respeito das atitudes e necessidades de Rin, e ele apenas ouvia calado. A garota volta depois de algum tempo, com algumas frutas nos braços, já comendo uma.  
  
- Foi um pouquinho difícil achar coisas boas com essa neve... - Diz ela, sentando-se e espalhando seus alimentos. Jaken aproxima-se, examinando o estado das frutas.  
  
- Me paresssssce sssssaborosssssso....  
  
- Toma, pode pegar - Responde Rin, sorrindo e estendendo algumas maçãs e caquis. O youkai aceita, um pouco em dúvida, mas saboreia o almoço com entusiasmo. Mesmo sabendo que recusaria, Rin vai até Sesshoumaru com algumas amoras.  
- Não quer experimentar, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
- Não. Você sabe que não preciso desse tipo de alimentação. - Responde ele, frio como sempre.  
  
- É, eu sei... Mas mesmo assim, eu sempre te ofereço, por educação... - Diz ela, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Senta-se ao lado dele, e começa a comer as frutas, matando a fome que à atormentava. Sesshoumaru nada diz, observando-a comer. Depois de terminar, Rin percebe que novamente alguns flocos de neve começam à cair, pois a tempestade havia parado à algumas horas. Sorriu e levantou-se, rodopiando de braços abertos. - É tão lindo... - Dizia, enquanto saltitava em meio aos belos cristais de gelo que caíam sob seus corpos. Sesshoumaru entreteve-se em olha-la em seu passatempo, e ver o belo sorriso e a felicidade estampados em eu rosto. Em um clique reviu a mesma menina, a sua Rin, quando tinha nove anos, ainda ingênua e indefesa, brincando da mesma maneira. As lembranças dominaram sua mente, e ele foi revendo como em um imenso flashback, todos os momentos que diziam respeito ao crescimento e as mudanças da sua "pupila". Acorda ao sentir uma bola de neve bater em cheio contra o seu rosto. Limpa a sujeira e olha bravo para Rin, que sorri como uma criança marota, enquanto Jaken estremece somente com o olhar dele e esconde-se atrás de uma pedra.  
  
- Desculpa, Sesshoumaru-sama... É que você estava tão distraído que eu não resisti... - Responde ao olhar dele, em meio a risadas, sem medo algum. Aproxima-se ainda saltitando. - É difícil você deixar que eu te atinja. No que estava pensando, hein?  
- Nada importante. - Mentiu, e ela percebeu, fazendo uma careta de desgosto.  
- Bom, se eu não posso saber, tudo bem, é que eu fico um pouquinho preocupada em te ver assim...  
- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Estava apenas relembrando algumas coisas. - Diz ele, fitando a neve cair. Rin sorri, tendo o assunto explicado, e volta à brincar no meio dos flocos de neve.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and  
  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Mas você sabia  
  
Que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se largos  
E a luz que você emana pode ser vista  
  
Depois do descanso, voltaram a caminhar lentamente por uma estrada no meio da floresta. Rin parecia muito feliz com a neve, e não tirava o sorriso do rosto um instante.  
  
- Por que está tão animada? - Pergunta Sesshoumaru, percebendo a constante alegria da garota.  
- Eu gosto bastante de neve! - Diz, com o sorriso alargando-se. - Você  
não gosta, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
- É indiferente. - Responde, com apatia. A garota abaixou os olhos  
por alguns instantes.  
- Claro... Tudo para você é indiferente... - Sussurra Rin,  
tristemente. Ele parece escutar, e depois de alguns instantes,  
completa sua frase.  
  
- Mas nem por isso deixa de ser bonita. - Os olhos dela iluminaram-se  
e sorriu com um brilho diferente no olhar. Hesitou um pouco, e depois  
perguntou timidamente.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu... Eu sou indiferente pra você? - Ele a olha ainda sério, mas parecendo um tanto intrigado com a pergunta. Volta a fitar a estrada à sua frente.  
- Não, não é. - Ela sorri mais ainda, quase nem acreditando no que ouvia. Jaken ia fazer algum comentário, mas o olhar de Sesshoumaru voltou- se fuzilante para ele quando ameaçou abrir a boca, e o youkai calou-se de imediato. Rin também não teve mais coragem de comentar ou perguntar nada, sabendo que o que conseguira de seu amo já fora muito. Horas se passam em silêncio. A tempestade fica mais forte e violenta, agora impossibilitando a visão de alguns metros adiante de por onde se andava. Sesshoumaru parecia não se abater com aquilo, mas Rin e Jaken relutavam para continuar andando. Como Rin já havia pedido para pararem, achou inconveniente repetir a pergunta. Seu kimono era para verão, portanto o tecido era fino. Ela tremia de frio, abraçando-se ao seu próprio corpo, na tentativa de esquentar-se. Sesshoumaru parou de caminhar e entrou na mata fechada, sendo seguido pelos dois novamente, que ficaram um tanto intrigados com a decisão de seu "mestre". Parou em uma pequena clareira, onde o vento era um pouco menor.  
  
- Jaken. Vá em busca de lenha e sapé. Monte uma fogueira que dure por toda a noite, partiremos ao amanhecer. - Ordenou o youkai. Jaken imediatamente concordou, saindo às pressas para cumprir a ordem recebida. A moça olhou para Sesshoumaru um pouco confusa. - Sesshoumaru-sama... Pensei que estivéssemos atrasados... - Colocou ela, já sentando-se abaixo de uma árvore, o queixo batendo de frio. - E estamos. Mas a noite é longa e a tempestade está densa. À não ser que prefira continuar. - Respondeu, sentando-se na direção oposta de Rin. A mesma sorriu, discordando. - Não, é melhor assim... Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama! - Ele nada diz, fitando- a com o canto dos olhos. Ao vê-la espirrar, suspirou e retirou de seu ombro o confortável manto que carregava consigo e esticou o braço, segurando o mesmo, entregando-o para a menina. Ela sorriu, e correu ao encontro dele, recebendo o objeto, mas parou antes de proteger-se nas plumas quentes. - Você vai sentir frio assim, sem ele... - Não me importa. - Respondeu, ainda sem olha-la. A garota entristeceu-se com a resposta um tanto fria que recebera. - Mas... Para mim importa... - Sussurrou baixinho, sabendo que a audição aguçada do youkai permitiria que a escutasse. Sesshoumaru olhou para a direção oposta, dando-se por vencido, como sempre. Deu espaço para a garota sentar-se ao seu lado, com o manto protegendo os dois dos gélidos flocos que os esfriavam. Ela sorriu satisfeita, mas não encontrava coragem para encostar-se no corpo dele. Encolheu-se, abraçando as próprias pernas. "Sesshoumaru-sama... Se eu tivesse um pouquinho mais de confiança...Gostaria tanto que soubesse como eu me sinto... Em relação à você..." Ele pareceu ler os pensamentos dela, e olhou para frente.  
- Está bastante frio. - Concluiu, num convite mudo. Ela sorriu abertamente, e se aproximou um pouco mais dele, ainda hesitando. O youkai olhou-a com o canto dos olhos, e desviando o olhar, abriu seus braços, que foram rapidamente dominados por ela. Jaken não se espantou ao ver a cena que se repetia em todo o inverno, em que a garota ia para os braços de seu mestre, aquecendo-se.  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, The more I get of you,  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
Baby, eu a comparo à um beijo de uma rosa no cinza  
Ooh, Quanto mais eu tenho você  
Mais eu me sinto desconhecido  
E agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
A luz bate na escuridão do cinza  
  
- Obrigada Jaken-sama! - Sorriu a menina, ao sentir o fogo aquecer sua pele. O pequeno youkai nada disse, aquecendo-se em frente ao fogo, um pouco distante dos dois. Alguns silenciosos minutos se passam. Rin estava sem sono, e pegou uma das longas mechas do cabelo de Sesshoumaru para fazer uma trança, brincando. Quando terminou, sorriu para ele, com um pouco de deboche. - Ficou lindo assim...  
- Realmente, devo estar sensacional. - Disse ele, sério. Rin explode- se em risadas, ao ver o lado sarcástico de seu "mestre".  
- Sesshoumaru-sama... Quanto falta pra gente encontrar o Naraku? Estou curiosa para saber como ele é... Deve ser muito feio... - Ela faz uma careta, que desperta um pequeno riso no youkai.  
- Falta pouco. Naraku tem forma humana, ele é um meio youkai... Assim como Inuyasha... - Falou com rancor na voz ao citar o nome de seu irmão.  
- Ah tá... Achei que ele fosse uma larva grande e verde, que cuspia melecas nojentas e comia o coração das pessoas, como aquele youkai que você matou ontem, lembra? - Comentava, com naturalidade. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se um pouco culpado, afinal uma garota como Rin deveria repudiar atos violentos. Mas como ele sempre foi bruto e impiedoso, ela acostumara-se com esse tipo de comportamento.  
- Sim, me lembro. Seria bem mais fácil se Naraku fosse um youkai sem cérebro como aquele.  
- Ahh não!! Foi nojento aquelas melecas!! Eu tive que ficar duas horas tirando elas do meu corpo!! E quando você matasse o Naraku iria voar meleca por toda a parte... - Dizia, com nojo, lembrando-se da tarefa árdua de limpar seus cabelos. Sesshoumaru sorriu, silenciando-se. Gostava de conversar com Rin às vezes, ela era divertida e o fazia sentir-se à vontade. Ao mesmo tempo que o confundia um pouco, pois sempre colocava seu preconceito para com os humanos em primeiro lugar, e quando era com ela, as coisas mudavam bastante. Desde que tinha nove anos, vinha protegendo e acolhendo-a sempre que podia, fazendo assim quase um papel de pai. Percebia que sentia algo muito forte por ela, mas... Seria apenas uma amizade ou um amor paternal? Não sabia. Ficou pensando exatamente nisso, nos seus sentimentos, durante alguns preciosos segundos de silêncio, que foram interrompidos por um Jaken desesperado, correndo em círculos com o kimono pegando fogo, na distração que teve em aproximar-se demais da fogueira. Rin sorriu e pegou seu pequeno cantil, despejando um pouco de água nas vestes do youkai, que agradeceu com os olhos úmidos. Sesshoumaru achava tudo muito cômico, mas limitou-se a permanecer calado.  
- Jaken-sama... Não fique muito perto do fogo, sua pele pode se queimar... - Alertou a menina, um pouco preocupada, mas entre risos. O pequeno concordou, constrangido, e Sesshoumaru afirmou com a cabeça o conselho de Rin, que voltou à deitar-se em seu colo. A garota já estava com sono, mas não o suficiente para dormir. Os sapés queimavam-se rapidamente, e Jaken novamente adentrou o bosque à procura de mais lenha.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
So much he can say.  
  
You remain, My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
  
Isso é o máximo que um homem pode lhe dizer  
É tudo que ele consegue dizer  
Você continua sendo meu poder, meu prazer, meu sofrimento, baby  
Pra mim você é como um vício crescente que eu não posso negar  
Você não me dirá se isso é saudável, baby?  
  
Aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, Rin iniciou um diálogo, já que permaneciam calados até então.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama... Como era sua vida quando você era pequeno? Você morava com seus pais? - Questionou, hesitante. Sempre tivera muita curiosidade de saber sobre o passado de seu "amo", mas a coragem para perguntar só veio naquele momento. O youkai pareceu não querer tocar no assunto.  
- Era bastante diferente do que é hoje. Morava com meu pai e a mãe de Inuyasha, mas por pouco tempo... Eu saí de casa com dezessete anos e desde então só soube de meu pai pela notícia de sua morte. - Falou com um pouco de frieza. A garota pareceu notar, e continuou a conversa.  
- Você não gostava do seu pai, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
- Gostava, até o momento que ele casou com aquela humana. - Rin pareceu ficar um pouco triste com isso.  
- Então você não gostava da mãe de Inuyasha por ela ser humana...?  
- Não. Minha mãe tinha morrido à pouco tempo. Eu pensei que ele fosse respeita-la e ao menos esperar alguns anos para voltar à se relacionar com outra pessoa, assim mostrando que ele sentira falta dela. Mas ele falhou com minhas expectativas... Eu nunca aceitei a mãe de Inuyasha, tampouco Ter um meio-youkai como irmão.  
- Entendo... Mas a mãe de Inuyasha te tratava bem, ela era carinhosa? - Continua ela, interessada e feliz por ele estar se abrindo um pouco.  
- Até demais. Ela queria fazer o papel de minha mãe também, e eu sempre a repelia. - Terminou ele, um pouco aéreo ao lembrar de sua infância. Rin sorriu, aconchegando-se mais.  
- Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama.... Por confiar em mim... - Sussurrou, adormecendo logo depois. Ele ficou surpreso com tais palavras, espantado consigo mesmo ao dar-se conta do que havia lhe contado. Fitou o rosto delicado e feminino, recostado em seu peito. Pele clara, olhos e cabelos negros, na altura dos seios. Seu corpo também desenvolvera e ganhara curvas de uma mulher. Ele tinha que admitir que ela era belíssima, e parecia ficar mais bonita à cada dia. Mas que raio de pensamento era aquele? Estava vendo qualidades... Em uma humana? Qualidades absurdas, pois nunca mostrara nenhum tipo de interesse pela garota além de um possível amor fraternal. Arregalou as pupilas amarelas, espantando-se mais ainda. Não podia ser verdade... Não era certo. Será...? Acabou por decidir que precisaria de um tempo para pensar, e faria isso ao amanhecer. O cansaço e o frio não ajudavam à Ter idéias racionais, e o sono também parecia estar contra ele. Adormeceu num estalo, perdendo a consciência, e só a recuperando quando os primeiros raios quentes do dia tocavam seu rosto. Ainda viu a garota em seu colo, exatamente na mesma posição que adormecera. Suavemente depositou-a sobre a pluma, e levantou-se, deixando o local em passos suaves, deixando ela e Jaken ainda dormindo. Sabia que o pequeno youkai não demoraria à acordar, portanto os momentos de silêncio e solidão que obtivesse, em sua situação, seriam tesouros. Chegou na margem de um pequeno riacho, e agachou-se para passar uma água no rosto. Enquanto umedecia suas mãos, lembrou-se da noite anterior e de seus pensamentos em relação à Rin. Olhou desanimadamente seu reflexo, observando as feições perfeitas de youkai, com marcas rubras em sua face, e uma meia lua na testa.  
  
"Não pode ser... Isso não... Não é certo, não com ela..." Pensou, olhando suas orelhas pontudas. Exatamente, ele era um youkai, e ela, apenas uma humana. Além disso, não podia relacionar-se com nenhuma mulher, seja ela quem fosse. Sua busca árdua e insaciável estava praticamente num ponto culminante e sem volta. Se começasse à se entregar para sentimentos considerados tolos e sem sentido por ele, não iria obter sucesso. Precisava daquela frieza, daquela coragem, daquele vazio em seu coração, que permitia com que ficasse no limite da insanidade, assim conseguindo ser impiedoso à ponto de não distinguir amigos ou inimigos, e eliminar todo e qualquer ser que se opusesse aos seus comandos. Era assim que se encontrava até conhecer Rin. À partir daquele dia, todos que o conheciam poderiam perceber que seus golpes ficavam menos violentos. A garota contagiava todos com seu jeito meigo e alegre, e ele não escapara de seus encantos. Nem ao menos podia culpá-la por tal ato, pois era pura à ponto de fazer isso involuntariamente. "Eu não posso acreditar... Preciso parar com isso, é loucura! Sesshoumaru... Que belo fraco você está se saindo..." Falava consigo mesmo no pensamento, mergulhando as mãos na água para fazer seu reflexo desaparecer.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large And the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Mas você sabia  
  
Que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se largos  
E a luz que você emana pode ser vista  
  
Novamente de pé, começou à caminhar rumo ao local onde estavam seus dois companheiros de viajem. Nesse meio tempo, lembranças dominaram sua mente, e ele viu-se à um ano atrás, quando fora quase mortalmente ferido numa batalha contra mais uma dentre tantas criações de Naraku.  
  
"Encontrava-se com um buraco no peito, pois a espada do servo atravessara- lhe o corpo, e um corte no ombro, ambos sangrando abundantemente, além de uma dor de cabeça e cansaço para massacrar-lhe o corpo. Andava com a ajuda da tenseiga, usando-a como apoio. Chegou à uma clareira, onde ajoelhou-se, com a força esvaindo-se de seu corpo. Se morresse, a tenseiga o protegeria, mas chegou à pensar que realmente iria apelar para espada, pois se não estivesse completamente morto ela não teria efeito sob seus ferimentos, pois mais profundos que fossem. E então, como um milagre, avistou o ser que mais gostaria que estivesse ali. Aproximou-se correndo, com as mãos tapando a boca, numa expressão de espanto.  
  
- Sesshoumaru-sama... O que houve...? Está muito ferido...! - Concluiu, examinando-o com os olhos. Ajoelhou-se na frente dele, olhando nos belos olhos dourados que a fitavam, ainda seriamente. - Rin... - Sussurrou, inclinando o corpo para frente num gesto que expressava a dor que sentia. A garota rapidamente pegou seu cantil e livrou- o da armadura, começando à limpar os ferimentos. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e deixou ser cuidado por ela. Suas mãos delicadas prontamente limpavam todo o sangue que emanava do corpo dele."  
  
Ao lembrar-se dos toques da garota, espantou-se, sentindo-se um pouco idiota.  
  
- Eu estou ficando louco... - Murmurou para si mesmo, ainda não entendendo o que se passava dentro de si. Gostaria de poder acabar com todo aquele pensamento fútil e sem sentido, mas por mais que tentasse, uma pequena certeza crescia dentro de si pouco à pouco. A certeza de um sentimento forte, que estava enterrado à cinco anos e agora praticamente não podia mais ser reprimido ou ignorado. Mas o youkai não tinha experiências suficientes para entender aquilo... Claro, sabia o que era sentir-se atraído por uma mulher, mas amar de verdade era uma coisa desconhecida para ele, e portanto julgava esse sentimento como tolo, desnecessário. Ou simplesmente, "coisas de humanos". - Amor...? - Continuou à sussurrar, cessando os passos por alguns instantes. Os olhos dourados arregalaram-se. Seria esse o verdadeiro sentimento que dominava seu coração? Colocou uma mão sobre o peito, sentindo seus batimentos acelerarem-se. - Não, tudo menos isso... Isso não é certo, eu... Sou um youkai... - Baixou os olhos, percebendo que aquilo fora como uma facada no peito. O fato de Ter que se afastar dela, ou de não poderem ficar juntos... O assustava, e perturbava sua mente. "Pare com isso, seu youkai desprezível... Estou ficando pior que o Inuyasha... Isso seria um erro, tanto para mim como para ela... E eu não... Não quero vê-la sofrer..." Confessou nos pensamentos, para que ele e somente ele soubessem. A caminhada perdurou por um curto período de tempo, e retornando à clareira, observou Rin já acordada, sentada no dorso de Ah-un, e um Jaken impaciente andando em círculos. Ao ver o mestre, ambos correram ao seu encontro.  
- Sssssssesssssshoumaru-sssssssama!! Ficamosssssss preocupadossss com o sssenhor!! - O youkai relutava contra as lágrimas. Sesshoumaru sempre soube que ele era bastante exagerado, e também temia que ele os abandonasse. Rin não demorou à pronunciar-se também.  
- Onde estava, Sesshoumaru-sama? Quando acordei, encontrei Jaken-sama correndo de um lado para outro procurando você... - Comentou, bastante tranqüila e sorrindo amigavelmente, como sempre.  
- Como acordei bastante cedo, resolvi dar uma volta, vocês pareciam desmaiados. - Esclareceu, olhando ambos como se dissesse que estava tudo bem, principalmente para Jaken.  
- Ah sim... À propósito, obrigada pelo manto, Sesshoumaru-sama... - A garota estende o objeto para ele, que recebe um pouco constrangido e, como sempre, sem nada dizer. Ainda calado, vira nos calcanhares e começa à caminhar, continuando na mesma direção que estavam antes da pausa para dormir.  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
  
Baby, eu a comparo à um beijo de uma rosa no cinza  
Ooh, Quanto mais eu tenho você  
Mais eu me sinto desconhecido  
E agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
A luz bate na escuridão do cinza  
  
Depois de horas caminhando sem descanso, os atentos olhos de Jaken puderam prontamente avistar um pequeno vilarejo à alguns quilômetros de distância. Rin também não tardou à percebe-lo, olhando para Sesshoumaru com uma ponta de dúvida.  
- Iremos para aquele vilarejo, Sesshoumaru-sama? - O youkai retrucou o olhar, depois novamente fitando o vilarejo.  
- Vocês sim. Jaken pode facilmente se esconder e você consegue um abrigo sem problemas, eu creio. Eu prefiro não me misturar para não causar pânico. - Relembrou-se do penoso dia em que resolveram descansar num vilarejo, e poucas horas depois de instalarem-se num pequeno hotel uma legião de exterminadores de youkai ameaçavam os três. Apesar de ser patético, não gostaria de polêmica. Não com a mente cansada e confusa como estava. - Eu ficarei pelas redondezas, e saberei se eventualmente precisarem de mim. - Completou, tranqüilizando-os. Rin concordou, mesmo que seu íntimo o contrariasse. A garota continuou andando sem pressa, e o youkai inferior ao seu lado. Sesshoumaru tomou outro rumo depois de alguns metros, indo em direção à um bosque sem ao menos despedir-se. A garota soltou um pequeno suspiro, continuando a caminhar calada, e assim permaneceram os dois até chegar às plantações do vilarejo.  
- E como vocccccê vai me esssssconder, sssssua desssspreocupada?! Aposssssto que nem tinha penssssssado nisssso pelo caminho inteiro! Esssstava no mundo da lua! - Criticou Jaken, com os grandes olhos expressando reprovação. Foi como se Rin recebesse um tapa na cara. Ela não tinha nenhuma bolsa, nem um manto... Tinha apenas o kimono...  
- Já sei! - Exclamou, sorrindo. - Entra aí! - Ela ergueu a barra do kimono na altura dos joelhos, pedindo que ele fique escondido em baixo dele. O pequeno recuou, constrangido.  
- Sssssssua pervertida! O que esssstá planejando?! - Berrou, indignado.  
- Pervertida?! Jaken-sama! Eu não acredito que você pensou besteiras! - Gritou, igualmente constrangida e corada. Não tinha nenhuma intenção maliciosa, ainda mais com... ele.  
- Humpf... Vocccccê é muito esssquisssitinha... - Ele foi para debaixo das pernas dela, fechando os olhos. - Depresssssa! Não quero ficar aqui por muito tempo! - A voz saía abafada pelo tecido que escondia seu minúsculo corpo.  
- Tudo bem.... - Concordou, andando com passos rápidos e um pouco desajeitados até uma cabana do vilarejo. Chegou à uma cabana, uma das primeiras que enxergou, onde bateu na porta e foi recebida por uma senhora. - Anh... Com licença, senhora... Mas será que poderia fornecer-me um quarto para essa noite? Não tenho onde ficar, e estou apenas de passagem... - Falou ela, sorrindo, querendo ganhar a simpatia da velhinha. A mulher sabia que, naqueles tempos de guerra, não poderia se confiar em qualquer pessoa... Mas aquela garota não representava perigo algum no momento, então decidiu ceder.  
- Claro, entre minha filha... Eu moro sozinha aqui, então espero que não se importe em não Ter uma janta farta... - Comentou, um pouco triste. Rin adentrou a moradia, bem limpa e organizada. Abriu um belo sorriso para a senhora.  
- Sem problemas! Posso ajudar a senhora na cozinha, e também na limpeza... - Antes de continuar a conversa, Jaken, que quase morria sufocado e não agüentava mais ficar de olhos fechados, gravou as unhas na perna da menina. - Ai!!  
- O que foi, querida? - Perguntou a velha, assustada.  
- Anh... Nada, eu só estou meio cansada... E meus pés estão doendo... - Mentiu ela, com um sorriso amarelo e uma gota na cabeça. - Poderia por favor me mostrar onde poderei dormir?  
- Claro... - A senhora pareceu cair na mentirinha de Rin, que foi guiada até um quarto simples, com uma mesinha ao lado de um futon e cortinas brancas que se esvoaçavam diante da brisa que adentrava pela janela. - Esse quarto era do meu filho...  
- Mas... Ele não ficaria bravo se... Eu ocupa-lo? - Perguntou, inocentemente.  
- Ele... Partiu para servir o exército japonês e... Nunca mais voltou... - Comentou tristemente, fitando o desgastado assoalho de madeira. Rin arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça tristemente.  
- Eu... Sinto muito... Não tive a intenção... - Sussurrou, e foi prontamente interrompida.  
- Tudo bem... Eu não quero deixa-la triste. À propósito, meu nome é Amy, e o seu é?  
- Rin... - Sorriu ela, um pouco mais feliz.  
- Belo nome, jovem Rin... Vou preparar um banho quente e uma roupa limpa para você, enquanto isso fique a vontade. - Completou ela, fechando cuidadosamente a porta do quarto. Jaken saiu de seu esconderijo às pressas.  
  
- Garota inssssssolente! Voccccê quassssse me matou ssssufocado!! - Bronqueou, arfando. A menina desculpou-se constrangida, e depois sentou-se sobre o futon. Não demorou muito para dona Amy chama-la para o banho.  
- Fica quietinho, Jaken-sama, depois eu trago um pouco de janta pra você! - Quase ordenou, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta. O youkai parecia indignado em receber ordens de uma humana, mas depois acabou por sentar-se no chão, entediado. Estaria melhor adormecido no dorso de Ah-un. Enquanto isso, Rin banhava-se tranqüilamente, com um sorriso no rosto. "Ahh... Que delícia de água..." Pensou ela, soltando um suspiro. Olhou para seu reflexo na banheira. "Sesshoumaru-sama... Como você está agora...?" Perguntou-se, com o olhar um pouco preocupado. Já fazia algum tempo que descobrira que o amava. Ao lembrar-se disso, sentiu seu coração se acelerando e colocou as mãos no peito. "Eu preciso dizer à ele...."  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
I've been kissed by a rose  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
...And if I should fall along the way  
  
I've been kissed by a rose  
  
...I've been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
  
Eu fui beijado por uma rosa no cinza,  
Eu fui beijado por uma rosa  
Eu fui beijado por uma rosa no cinza,  
...E se eu cair ao longo do caminho  
Eu fui beijado por uma rosa  
...Eu fui beijado por uma rosa no cinza.  
  
Após terminar o banho, a garota foi até a cozinha onde a senhora Amy tinha uma ceia simples porém feita com carinho à esperando. Sentou-se ao chão, agradecendo pelo kimono confortável que recebera.  
- Então, Rin... Contem-e um pouco sobre você... - Pediu a velha, enquanto servia chá à garota. Ela parecia um pouco perturbada com a pergunta, mas como a senhora parecia confiável, resolveu abrir o jogo.  
- Bem... O que posso dizer... Meus pais foram mortos quando eu era pequena, e meus irmãos também... Eu vi... Todos morrendo, sendo atacados por uma alcatéia de youkais... Desde então eu entrei em trauma, e não falava com mais ninguém do vilarejo... Até... Até eu encontrar o Sesshoumaru-sama... - Ela abriu um sorriso prazeroso, fitando seu colo. A velha arregalou os olhos.  
- O príncipe dos youkais?! - Questionou, estupefata.  
- Sim... Mas ele não é tão mal assim se conhece-lo bem... Ele estava ferido numa clareira, e eu cuidei de seus machucados... Depois disso, ele foi embora, no começo admito que ele não foi muito gentil, mas... Depois, eu também fui atacada e... Quase morta pelos lobos... Mas o Sesshoumaru- sama me salvou... E desde então eu caminho sempre com ele... - Confessou, ruborizando-se. A senhora pareceu entender o que passava dentro do coração da garota, e ao invés de se espantar ou repeli-la, sorriu novamente.  
- Ao que parece você guarda um sentimento muito grande por ele, não é?  
- Sim... - Sussurrou, ainda sem fita-la. Terminou a janta, agradecendo. Desejou boa noite, agradecendo por poder ficar ali, e adentrou o quarto, sorrateiramente levando um pão com geleia para Jaken, que, morto de fome como estava, deliciou-se com aquilo mesmo. Ambos deitaram-se no futon, e Jaken logo adormeceu, exausto. Rin ficou olhando para o teto, sem sono algum. Depois do que, para ela, foi cerca de uma hora, levantou-se cuidadosamente, e viu todas as velas que à pouco iluminavam a cabana apagadas. Provavelmente Amy já teria ido dormir. Resolveu então fazer um pequeno passeio... Foi até os arredores do vilarejo, com uma vontade incontrolável de encontrar com Sesshoumaru. Aquele pouco tempo que ficaram separados fora o suficiente para sentir saudades. Adentrou o bosque com passos lentos e suaves, e observou uma clareira um pouco mais adiante. Como por impulso, correu até ela, e encontrou o youkai adormecido sob uma árvore.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama... - Murmurou ela para si mesma, aproximando-se com cuidado. Quando ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, o mesmo abriu os olhos, fitando-a. Como sempre, não demonstrou emoções em seu olhar.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou, com a voz um pouco áspera.  
- E-eu... Não conseguia dormir... - Falou ela, baixinho, olhando para a grama e não mais conseguindo encara-lo. - Então vim ver como você estava...  
- Você está estranha. - Disse ele, notando a vergonha da menina. Talvez, naquela frase... Poderia se encontrar um pouco de sentimento, não muito, mas o suficiente para quem andava sempre com ele perceber.  
- E-eu... - Ela começou à tropeçar nas palavras, sem saber o que dizer. Seria esse o momento de revelar aquele sentimento, à tanto tempo guardado em seu coração? Poderia ser... Afinal, se não tentasse, iria morrer na dúvida. - Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu...  
- Tem algo que você queira me falar? Se não, não precisa me contar o motivo do seu comportamento. - Interrompeu ele, achando que a garota talvez não quisesse falar sobre aquilo. Ela soltou um leve suspiro.  
- Eu te amo... - A voz quase não saiu. O coração necessitava cada vez mais de oxigênio. Ela viu o youkai arregalar os olhos e levantar-se bruscamente, expressando espanto.  
- O.... O que?!  
- Eu... - Ela também levantou-se, mas suavemente, até ficar frente a frente. As pernas ficaram bambas, e quase não podia respirar. - Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru... - Sussurrou, um pouco mais confiante. Desta vez não o tratou formalmente como sempre... Não naquela hora. Ergueu o rosto levemente, segurando as lágrimas. Ele nada disse, ainda estava num quase estado de choque. Seria isso possível? Não, era errado! Mas ela não parecia achar que aquilo era errado... Parecia apenas querer curtir o momento. As mãos da menina estavam juntas sobre seu próprio peito, expressando a tensão que o momento lhe proporcionava. Finalmente olhou nos olhos cor de ouro ainda arregalados à sua frente. Um sorriso tímido, sereno em sua face. Mas depois ficou um pouco mais séria, aproximando-se mais. O youkai não sabia o que fazer, tampouco as palavras vinham em sua mente. Sua cabeça dizia que ele precisava repeli-la... Mas o coração queria-a cada vez mais perto. Ela ficou à menos de um palmo de distância dele, e suavemente encostou seus lábios na bochecha dele, fechando seus olhos. Naquele momento, o coração de Sesshoumaru pareceu querer sair pela garganta. Ela se afastou e novamente pendeu a cabeça para baixo, vergonhosamente. - S-sinto muito... - Sussurrou. Ambos estavam surpresos... Talvez Rin nem tanto assim.  
- Rin... O que você... Como... - Ele tentou começar uma frase, sem sucesso. Estava levemente ruborizado... Mas não muito, apesar da face pálida contribuir no rosto rosado que possuía no momento. - Isso... É verdade...?  
- Sim... - É tudo o que consegue dizer naquele momento, o coração também palpitando forte no peito.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
So much he can say.  
  
You remain My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
  
Isso é o máximo que um homem pode lhe dizer  
É tudo que ele consegue dizer  
Você continua sendo meu poder, meu prazer, meu sofrimento, baby  
Pra mim você é como um vício crescente que eu não posso negar  
Você não me dirá se isso é saudável, baby?  
  
- Isso... Não é certo, você sabe... - Disse ele, com uma mão na testa, expressando talvez agonia. Agonia com si mesmo, aquela dúvida que o corroía por dentro... Não era certo, não podiam... Não com ela, não ali...  
- Você... Me odeia... Não é? Por eu ser... Humana... - Murmurou, com as lágrimas quase despencando de seus belos olhos, que brilhavam tristemente. Uma grande pausa da parte do youkai foi feita. Uma pausa incômoda para ambos. Vê-la ali, falando tudo o que sentia... Fez com que o próprio sentimento que guardava por ela florescesse. A amava, certamente. Mas deveria dizer isso à ela? Era óbvio que sim, não poderia nem desejava fazê-la sofrer... E se ela falava sério, talvez não houvesse tantos problemas em ficarem juntos.  
- Não... Eu não a odeio, jamais... A odiaria... - A voz saia meio falhada, era uma situação nova para ele. Queria tê-la perto de si... Mas como conseguir isso? Com certeza ninguém entenderia... Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Aquelas palavras soaram tão carinhosas para ela... Praticamente a encorajavam à permanecer alie não sair correndo e voltar para a cabana de Amy.  
- Mesmo depois de... Saber que eu... Que eu te amo...?  
- Sim... Eu não te odeio, Rin... Só não quero... Tomar decisões precipitadas... - Confessou ele, olhando para o lado oposto da garota. Ela pareceu espantar-se com aquilo, tendo uma pontada de certeza sobre o que se tratava.  
- Você... Me ama, Sesshoumaru? - Questionou, com um sorriso envergonhado, mas já de cabeça erguida e o fitando, com toda a sua coragem, que para uma garota de quinze anos não era pouca. Ele pareceu não querer responder, e Rin o fitava cada vez mais intensamente, como se esperasse uma resposta com muita fé.  
- ... Eu... Eu te amo... Mas não, isso não é certo... Vamos esquecer tudo isso, Rin... Eu sou um youkai, e você é uma humana... Nada digno seria uma garota... Ficar com um youkai... - Disse ele, com veemência na voz, mas relutando ao pronunciar as palavras. A menina sorriu mais intensamente, quase sem acreditar no que ouvia.  
- Eu não quero... - Disse, baixinho. - Não quero e não consigo te esquecer... Sesshoumaru... Foi você quem sempre esteve aqui, para mim, sempre que eu precisei... Quem mais eu deveria amar, se não a única pessoa que realmente se importa comigo? Não me importo em você ser um youkai ou não... O que importa pra mim é o que você é por dentro... - Confessou, ainda sem tirar seu sorriso do rosto. Ele pareceu surpreso com a atitude dela, e logo discordou.  
- Você fala como se nunca tivesse visto-me matar centenas de humanos ou youkais... Eu sou temido por praticamente todos os seres daqui, Rin... E você ainda diz que me ama pelo que sou por dentro?  
- Sim... Você não tem piedade de qualquer um que entra no seu caminho, é verdade... Mas, de qualquer forma... Eu sei que por trás de tudo isso tem um coração bondoso e que quer o bem dos que estão ao seu redor... Você jamais mataria Jaken ou à mim, não é mesmo?  
- ... Não, não mataria...  
- Então, Sesshoumaru... - O sorriso que ainda mantinha deu lugar À uma expressão séria. - À não ser que você não queira por eu ser uma humana... Afinal, o coração não escolhe à quem amar né? Mas... Eu entendo que a sua reputação possa decair se souberem que você ama à mim, uma... Simples humana...  
- Não é... Nada disso... Você sabe que eu nunca me importei com o que os outros dizem ou deixam de dizer... A questão é que eu simplesmente não sei se isso é certo...  
- Entendo... A escolha é só sua, Sesshoumaru... E eu vou compreende- la, seja qual for... - Novamente desmanchou-se num sorriso belo e puro, que somente ela conseguia dar.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large And the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Mas você sabia  
  
Que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se largos  
E a luz que você emana pode ser vista  
  
Ao vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito... Foi como se ele abrisse os olhos para a verdade, como se uma luz divina clareasse todos os seus pensamentos. A luz que ela emanava, apenas em seu olhar, seu sorriso. Ele não pôde conter um fraco sorriso, quase imperceptível à olhos insensíveis, mas naquele momento pareceu um tesouro para Rin. Com o braço direito, pegou-a pela cintura e a puxou para perto, fazendo com que encostasse a cabeça em seu peito. Ela sorriu mais ainda, e enlaçou-o com os braços pelo pescoço, olhando naqueles olhos dourados, agora tão perto dos castanhos dela. Palavras não mais eram necessárias naquele momento. Os olhos da menina cerraram-se lentamente, bem como os dele. Ambos aproximaram-se um do outro, diminuindo a distância entre as duas bocas. Os lábios roçaram-se algumas vezes, para depois transformarem-se num beijo doce e carinhoso, que os dois desfrutavam naquele momento. Mal terminou aquele, e um outro foi iniciado. Lentamente, Sesshoumaru fez com que ambos sentassem na grama, se interromper nada. Ela ainda tinha quinze anos apenas... Mas não mais poderia controlar tudo o que sentia.  
Naquela noite e naquela simples clareira, ambos consumaram-se num relacionamento forte e duradouro, que prometia trazer muitas mudanças na vida dos dois, mas entregaram tudo nas mãos do destino. Quem conhecia o temido Mestre dos Youkais pôde perceber que seus golpes ficaram menos violentos, mas ainda assim continuava com o gênio forte e personalidade marcante de sempre. Rin ainda assim era muito feliz ao lado de seu mestre, agora também companheiro e não mais secretamente amado. Ele também poderia dizer que era muito feliz na companhia da garota, que fora a única pessoa que conseguira amolecer seu coração gelado e sem piedade de sempre. Aprendera, bem como seu irmão, a respeitar os humanos e perceber que, por mais que fossem inferiores à youkais em relação à resistência ou poder, tinham honra e sentimentos tão valiosos ou mais que qualquer criatura viva.  
  
O futuro para os dois permanecia incerto. Mas sabiam que o destino que os unira levaria-os para o melhor caminho possível, e o sentimento que nutriam era o que provocava essa união de ambos que jamais seria rompida. Jamais... Era uma palavra errada. Apesar de se amarem, Rin era uma humana, e Sesshoumaru um youkai que teria a vida eterna. Um dia teriam que acabar por separarem-se, pois o ciclo da vida é inevitável. Mas enquanto o tempo dava uma chance aos corações dos dois, resolveram esquecer o futuro certo e doloroso que os esperava, e não sofrer antecipadamente. Era uma decisão sábia e digna de qualquer um que deseja ver a pessoa amada feliz e realizada. E, com certeza, era o que Sesshoumaru, o príncipe dos youkais das terras do oeste, mais desejava naquele momento de sua vida.  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
Baby, eu a comparo à um beijo de uma rosa no cinza  
Ooh, Quanto mais eu tenho você  
Mais eu me sinto desconhecido  
E agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
A luz bate na escuridão do cinza ~Prólogo~  
  
Os três companheiros andavam juntos pela clareira, novamente procurando o hanyou Naraku, dito que rumores de uma aparição no vilarejo vizinho era suspeito. Rin cambaleava na pernas, mas como se arrastava lentamente atrás dos dois youkais, nenhum deles percebeu. Só puderam ouvir o barulho desagradável de ela pondo seu almoço para fora, na Segunda vez do dia.  
- Você está bem, Rin...? - Perguntou Sesshoumaru, com um certo nojo.  
- Argh... Sim... Estou... - Disse ela, apoiando-se no braço dele.  
- IIIIrkkk! Que nojo!!! Ssssua insssolente desssasssstrada, pare de vomitar!! - Bronqueou Jaken, como se para ela fosse possível segurar o que sentia. Ela e Sesshoumaru, como o de costume, ignoraram.  
- Olha Sesshoumaru... Não me leve à mal, e eu não tenho certeza de nada... Mas... Já faz algum tempo que eu percebo uns sintomas estranhos... E... - As palavras não vinham em sua mente. Aquilo começou a deixa-lo apreensivo. - Eu... Acho que estou... - Soltou um leve suspiro - Grávida.  
- ... O QUE???? - Os dois exclamaram, incrédulos. Foi demais pros coraçõezinhos "frágeis" de youkai de ambos, que caíram desmaiados, com os olhos rodando em formas de espirais.  
- ... Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada? - Perguntou para si mesma, olhando o estado dos dois.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
A luz bate na escuridão do cinza  
  
N/A: Finalmente ;___; Acabei!!! \o\ \o/ /o/ nem acredito que finalmente acabeiiii! É, demorou mas saiu!! ^^ Não achei que ficou tão bom assim, mas também não ficou ruim demais. Mas eu sou suspeita pra falar né? Então peço que me mandem comentários... ^^ Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões serão bem vindas! Ah, também quero desculpar-me se houve algum erro de tradução, mas meu inglês é meio precário. Como traduzi sozinha, não sei se ficou ao pé da letra, além de poder existir algum tipo de mal interpretação por gírias ou coisa parecida. Quero também esclarecer uma coisa... No trecho que fala "My eyes become large", seria no sentido de que ele "abriria os olhos para a verdade", ou algo assim. Ali, pra dar continuidade na música, coloquei uma tradução ao pé da letra, mas o sentido real é esse. Num dos pedaços finais do fic eu até escrevi algo assim.  
  
Agora sim, créditos: - Lovable Neko Kyou Productions - Pois eles fizeram um AMV com essa música dedicando à Sesshou&Rin, e me inspiraram pro fanfic. O vídeo é muito engraçadinho, com cenas de episódios onde ambos aparecem. Recomendado! - À Jéssica, que me apoiou na escrita do mesmo, e que tem um fic hospedado na FF.net, de Inuyasha, chamado "A gripe". Super legal o fic dela, e recomendo também! - Ao meu dicionário de Inglês/Português ^_~  
  
Bom, é isso. Espero coments (nakizinha_kawaii@hotmail.com), e que vocês tenham gostado ^^ Até a próxima!  
  
- Naki - 


	2. Kiss From a Rose 2

Ai ui ui mas tá ai a continuação... Ah sim ^^ Jeh: Brigada miga ^^ brigadaum pelo elogio tah? Espero ki nosso fic saia mesmo =p Kagome-chan: Arigato! ^^ puxa... obrigada mesmo... *mto filix* naum sabia q alguém iria goxtar do meu ficzinhu ^^" epílogo? O final seria isso... mas eu aceito sugestões pra outros fics viu? ^^ bom, chega de falação.  
  
Boa leitura!  
  
Após terminar o banho, a garota foi até a cozinha onde a senhora Amy tinha uma ceia simples porém feita com carinho à esperando. Sentou-se ao chão, agradecendo pelo kimono confortável que recebera.  
- Então, Rin... Contem-e um pouco sobre você... - Pediu a velha, enquanto servia chá à garota. Ela parecia um pouco perturbada com a pergunta, mas como a senhora parecia confiável, resolveu abrir o jogo.  
- Bem... O que posso dizer... Meus pais foram mortos quando eu era pequena, e meus irmãos também... Eu vi... Todos morrendo, sendo atacados por uma alcatéia de youkais... Desde então eu entrei em trauma, e não falava com mais ninguém do vilarejo... Até... Até eu encontrar o Sesshoumaru-sama... - Ela abriu um sorriso prazeroso, fitando seu colo. A velha arregalou os olhos.  
- O príncipe dos youkais?! - Questionou, estupefata.  
- Sim... Mas ele não é tão mal assim se conhece-lo bem... Ele estava ferido numa clareira, e eu cuidei de seus machucados... Depois disso, ele foi embora, no começo admito que ele não foi muito gentil, mas... Depois, eu também fui atacada e... Quase morta pelos lobos... Mas o Sesshoumaru- sama me salvou... E desde então eu caminho sempre com ele... - Confessou, ruborizando-se. A senhora pareceu entender o que passava dentro do coração da garota, e ao invés de se espantar ou repeli-la, sorriu novamente.  
- Ao que parece você guarda um sentimento muito grande por ele, não é?  
- Sim... - Sussurrou, ainda sem fita-la. Terminou a janta, agradecendo. Desejou boa noite, agradecendo por poder ficar ali, e adentrou o quarto, sorrateiramente levando um pão com geleia para Jaken, que, morto de fome como estava, deliciou-se com aquilo mesmo. Ambos deitaram-se no futon, e Jaken logo adormeceu, exausto. Rin ficou olhando para o teto, sem sono algum. Depois do que, para ela, foi cerca de uma hora, levantou-se cuidadosamente, e viu todas as velas que à pouco iluminavam a cabana apagadas. Provavelmente Amy já teria ido dormir. Resolveu então fazer um pequeno passeio... Foi até os arredores do vilarejo, com uma vontade incontrolável de encontrar com Sesshoumaru. Aquele pouco tempo que ficaram separados fora o suficiente para sentir saudades. Adentrou o bosque com passos lentos e suaves, e observou uma clareira um pouco mais adiante. Como por impulso, correu até ela, e encontrou o youkai adormecido sob uma árvore.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama... - Murmurou ela para si mesma, aproximando-se com cuidado. Quando ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, o mesmo abriu os olhos, fitando-a. Como sempre, não demonstrou emoções em seu olhar.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou, com a voz um pouco áspera.  
- E-eu... Não conseguia dormir... - Falou ela, baixinho, olhando para a grama e não mais conseguindo encara-lo. - Então vim ver como você estava...  
- Você está estranha. - Disse ele, notando a vergonha da menina. Talvez, naquela frase... Poderia se encontrar um pouco de sentimento, não muito, mas o suficiente para quem andava sempre com ele perceber.  
- E-eu... - Ela começou à tropeçar nas palavras, sem saber o que dizer. Seria esse o momento de revelar aquele sentimento, à tanto tempo guardado em seu coração? Poderia ser... Afinal, se não tentasse, iria morrer na dúvida. - Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu...  
- Tem algo que você queira me falar? Se não, não precisa me contar o motivo do seu comportamento. - Interrompeu ele, achando que a garota talvez não quisesse falar sobre aquilo. Ela soltou um leve suspiro.  
- Eu te amo... - A voz quase não saiu. O coração necessitava cada vez mais de oxigênio. Ela viu o youkai arregalar os olhos e levantar-se bruscamente, expressando espanto.  
- O.... O que?!  
- Eu... - Ela também levantou-se, mas suavemente, até ficar frente a frente. As pernas ficaram bambas, e quase não podia respirar. - Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru... - Sussurrou, um pouco mais confiante. Desta vez não o tratou formalmente como sempre... Não naquela hora. Ergueu o rosto levemente, segurando as lágrimas. Ele nada disse, ainda estava num quase estado de choque. Seria isso possível? Não, era errado! Mas ela não parecia achar que aquilo era errado... Parecia apenas querer curtir o momento. As mãos da menina estavam juntas sobre seu próprio peito, expressando a tensão que o momento lhe proporcionava. Finalmente olhou nos olhos cor de ouro ainda arregalados à sua frente. Um sorriso tímido, sereno em sua face. Mas depois ficou um pouco mais séria, aproximando-se mais. O youkai não sabia o que fazer, tampouco as palavras vinham em sua mente. Sua cabeça dizia que ele precisava repeli-la... Mas o coração queria-a cada vez mais perto. Ela ficou à menos de um palmo de distância dele, e suavemente encostou seus lábios na bochecha dele, fechando seus olhos. Naquele momento, o coração de Sesshoumaru pareceu querer sair pela garganta. Ela se afastou e novamente pendeu a cabeça para baixo, vergonhosamente. - S-sinto muito... - Sussurrou. Ambos estavam surpresos... Talvez Rin nem tanto assim.  
- Rin... O que você... Como... - Ele tentou começar uma frase, sem sucesso. Estava levemente ruborizado... Mas não muito, apesar da face pálida contribuir no rosto rosado que possuía no momento. - Isso... É verdade...?  
- Sim... - É tudo o que consegue dizer naquele momento, o coração também palpitando forte no peito.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
So much he can say.  
  
You remain My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
  
Isso é o máximo que um homem pode lhe dizer  
É tudo que ele consegue dizer  
Você continua sendo meu poder, meu prazer, meu sofrimento, baby  
Pra mim você é como um vício crescente que eu não posso negar  
Você não me dirá se isso é saudável, baby?  
  
- Isso... Não é certo, você sabe... - Disse ele, com uma mão na testa, expressando talvez agonia. Agonia com si mesmo, aquela dúvida que o corroía por dentro... Não era certo, não podiam... Não com ela, não ali...  
- Você... Me odeia... Não é? Por eu ser... Humana... - Murmurou, com as lágrimas quase despencando de seus belos olhos, que brilhavam tristemente. Uma grande pausa da parte do youkai foi feita. Uma pausa incômoda para ambos. Vê-la ali, falando tudo o que sentia... Fez com que o próprio sentimento que guardava por ela florescesse. A amava, certamente. Mas deveria dizer isso à ela? Era óbvio que sim, não poderia nem desejava fazê-la sofrer... E se ela falava sério, talvez não houvesse tantos problemas em ficarem juntos.  
- Não... Eu não a odeio, jamais... A odiaria... - A voz saia meio falhada, era uma situação nova para ele. Queria tê-la perto de si... Mas como conseguir isso? Com certeza ninguém entenderia... Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Aquelas palavras soaram tão carinhosas para ela... Praticamente a encorajavam à permanecer alie não sair correndo e voltar para a cabana de Amy.  
- Mesmo depois de... Saber que eu... Que eu te amo...?  
- Sim... Eu não te odeio, Rin... Só não quero... Tomar decisões precipitadas... - Confessou ele, olhando para o lado oposto da garota. Ela pareceu espantar-se com aquilo, tendo uma pontada de certeza sobre o que se tratava.  
- Você... Me ama, Sesshoumaru? - Questionou, com um sorriso envergonhado, mas já de cabeça erguida e o fitando, com toda a sua coragem, que para uma garota de quinze anos não era pouca. Ele pareceu não querer responder, e Rin o fitava cada vez mais intensamente, como se esperasse uma resposta com muita fé.  
- ... Eu... Eu te amo... Mas não, isso não é certo... Vamos esquecer tudo isso, Rin... Eu sou um youkai, e você é uma humana... Nada digno seria uma garota... Ficar com um youkai... - Disse ele, com veemência na voz, mas relutando ao pronunciar as palavras. A menina sorriu mais intensamente, quase sem acreditar no que ouvia.  
- Eu não quero... - Disse, baixinho. - Não quero e não consigo te esquecer... Sesshoumaru... Foi você quem sempre esteve aqui, para mim, sempre que eu precisei... Quem mais eu deveria amar, se não a única pessoa que realmente se importa comigo? Não me importo em você ser um youkai ou não... O que importa pra mim é o que você é por dentro... - Confessou, ainda sem tirar seu sorriso do rosto. Ele pareceu surpreso com a atitude dela, e logo discordou.  
- Você fala como se nunca tivesse visto-me matar centenas de humanos ou youkais... Eu sou temido por praticamente todos os seres daqui, Rin... E você ainda diz que me ama pelo que sou por dentro?  
- Sim... Você não tem piedade de qualquer um que entra no seu caminho, é verdade... Mas, de qualquer forma... Eu sei que por trás de tudo isso tem um coração bondoso e que quer o bem dos que estão ao seu redor... Você jamais mataria Jaken ou à mim, não é mesmo?  
- ... Não, não mataria...  
- Então, Sesshoumaru... - O sorriso que ainda mantinha deu lugar À uma expressão séria. - À não ser que você não queira por eu ser uma humana... Afinal, o coração não escolhe à quem amar né? Mas... Eu entendo que a sua reputação possa decair se souberem que você ama à mim, uma... Simples humana...  
- Não é... Nada disso... Você sabe que eu nunca me importei com o que os outros dizem ou deixam de dizer... A questão é que eu simplesmente não sei se isso é certo...  
- Entendo... A escolha é só sua, Sesshoumaru... E eu vou compreende- la, seja qual for... - Novamente desmanchou-se num sorriso belo e puro, que somente ela conseguia dar.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large And the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Mas você sabia  
  
Que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se largos  
E a luz que você emana pode ser vista  
  
Ao vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito... Foi como se ele abrisse os olhos para a verdade, como se uma luz divina clareasse todos os seus pensamentos. A luz que ela emanava, apenas em seu olhar, seu sorriso. Ele não pôde conter um fraco sorriso, quase imperceptível à olhos insensíveis, mas naquele momento pareceu um tesouro para Rin. Com o braço direito, pegou-a pela cintura e a puxou para perto, fazendo com que encostasse a cabeça em seu peito. Ela sorriu mais ainda, e enlaçou-o com os braços pelo pescoço, olhando naqueles olhos dourados, agora tão perto dos castanhos dela. Palavras não mais eram necessárias naquele momento. Os olhos da menina cerraram-se lentamente, bem como os dele. Ambos aproximaram-se um do outro, diminuindo a distância entre as duas bocas. Os lábios roçaram-se algumas vezes, para depois transformarem-se num beijo doce e carinhoso, que os dois desfrutavam naquele momento. Mal terminou aquele, e um outro foi iniciado. Lentamente, Sesshoumaru fez com que ambos sentassem na grama, se interromper nada. Ela ainda tinha quinze anos apenas... Mas não mais poderia controlar tudo o que sentia.  
Naquela noite e naquela simples clareira, ambos consumaram-se num relacionamento forte e duradouro, que prometia trazer muitas mudanças na vida dos dois, mas entregaram tudo nas mãos do destino. Quem conhecia o temido Mestre dos Youkais pôde perceber que seus golpes ficaram menos violentos, mas ainda assim continuava com o gênio forte e personalidade marcante de sempre. Rin ainda assim era muito feliz ao lado de seu mestre, agora também companheiro e não mais secretamente amado. Ele também poderia dizer que era muito feliz na companhia da garota, que fora a única pessoa que conseguira amolecer seu coração gelado e sem piedade de sempre. Aprendera, bem como seu irmão, a respeitar os humanos e perceber que, por mais que fossem inferiores à youkais em relação à resistência ou poder, tinham honra e sentimentos tão valiosos ou mais que qualquer criatura viva.  
  
O futuro para os dois permanecia incerto. Mas sabiam que o destino que os unira levaria-os para o melhor caminho possível, e o sentimento que nutriam era o que provocava essa união de ambos que jamais seria rompida. Jamais... Era uma palavra errada. Apesar de se amarem, Rin era uma humana, e Sesshoumaru um youkai que teria a vida eterna. Um dia teriam que acabar por separarem-se, pois o ciclo da vida é inevitável. Mas enquanto o tempo dava uma chance aos corações dos dois, resolveram esquecer o futuro certo e doloroso que os esperava, e não sofrer antecipadamente. Era uma decisão sábia e digna de qualquer um que deseja ver a pessoa amada feliz e realizada. E, com certeza, era o que Sesshoumaru, o príncipe dos youkais das terras do oeste, mais desejava naquele momento de sua vida.  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
Baby, eu a comparo à um beijo de uma rosa no cinza  
Ooh, Quanto mais eu tenho você  
Mais eu me sinto desconhecido  
E agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
A luz bate na escuridão do cinza ~Prólogo~  
  
Os três companheiros andavam juntos pela clareira, novamente procurando o hanyou Naraku, dito que rumores de uma aparição no vilarejo vizinho era suspeito. Rin cambaleava na pernas, mas como se arrastava lentamente atrás dos dois youkais, nenhum deles percebeu. Só puderam ouvir o barulho desagradável de ela pondo seu almoço para fora, na Segunda vez do dia.  
- Você está bem, Rin...? - Perguntou Sesshoumaru, com um certo nojo.  
- Argh... Sim... Estou... - Disse ela, apoiando-se no braço dele.  
- IIIIrkkk! Que nojo!!! Ssssua insssolente desssasssstrada, pare de vomitar!! - Bronqueou Jaken, como se para ela fosse possível segurar o que sentia. Ela e Sesshoumaru, como o de costume, ignoraram.  
- Olha Sesshoumaru... Não me leve à mal, e eu não tenho certeza de nada... Mas... Já faz algum tempo que eu percebo uns sintomas estranhos... E... - As palavras não vinham em sua mente. Aquilo começou a deixa-lo apreensivo. - Eu... Acho que estou... - Soltou um leve suspiro - Grávida.  
- ... O QUE???? - Os dois exclamaram, incrédulos. Foi demais pros coraçõezinhos "frágeis" de youkai de ambos, que caíram desmaiados, com os olhos rodando em formas de espirais.  
- ... Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada? - Perguntou para si mesma, olhando o estado dos dois.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
A luz bate na escuridão do cinza  
  
N/A: Finalmente ;___; Acabei!!! \o\ \o/ /o/ nem acredito que finalmente acabeiiii! É, demorou mas saiu!! ^^ Não achei que ficou tão bom assim, mas também não ficou ruim demais. Mas eu sou suspeita pra falar né? Então peço que me mandem comentários... ^^ Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões serão bem vindas! Ah, também quero desculpar-me se houve algum erro de tradução, mas meu inglês é meio precário. Como traduzi sozinha, não sei se ficou ao pé da letra, além de poder existir algum tipo de mal interpretação por gírias ou coisa parecida. Quero também esclarecer uma coisa... No trecho que fala "My eyes become large", seria no sentido de que ele "abriria os olhos para a verdade", ou algo assim. Ali, pra dar continuidade na música, coloquei uma tradução ao pé da letra, mas o sentido real é esse. Num dos pedaços finais do fic eu até escrevi algo assim.  
  
Agora sim, créditos: - Lovable Neko Kyou Productions - Pois eles fizeram um AMV com essa música dedicando à Sesshou&Rin, e me inspiraram pro fanfic. O vídeo é muito engraçadinho, com cenas de episódios onde ambos aparecem. Recomendado! - À Jéssica, que me apoiou na escrita do mesmo, e que tem um fic hospedado na FF.net, de Inuyasha, chamado "A gripe". Super legal o fic dela, e recomendo também! - Ao meu dicionário de Inglês/Português ^_~  
  
Bom, é isso. Espero coments (nakizinha_kawaii@hotmail.com), e que vocês tenham gostado ^^ Até a próxima!  
  
- Naki - 


End file.
